The automotive industry demands selectively decorated resin panels having an applique in one region and a contrasting decor in another region. Such panels are used on dashboards and doors but can also be used elsewhere. A typical panel for automotive purposes has a bright metal border and a contrasting region formed as a wood grain, printed pattern, simulated suede, or other decoration. Variations on this can include stripes, beadings, several contrasting regions, raised and lowered regions, recesses or ridges between regions, and other alternatives. The invention can produce a wide variety of panels of this type and is not limited to any particular decoration or end use.
Automotive panels have been made previously by molding resin to form the basic panel shape, undercoating the panel with a clear resin providing a smooth and receptive surface, vacuum metallizing this surface with a metallized layer, covering the metal layer with a clear resin top coat, and then adhering a contrasting applique over the top coat in another region of the panel. The adhesive is expensive; and the edges of the applique tend to work loose, marring the appearance.
The invention provides more efficient methods for selectively decorating molded resin panels and also achieves a more attractive and durable result. It eliminates adhesive; protects the edges of the applique; and for most appliques, uses the top coat protecting the metallized layer to also protect the applique.